It Was Fated
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: Takdir seorang Kim Taehyung yang begitu pahit dan kejam. Membawanya menuju kisah cinta yang sangat pedih merintih.


**It Was Fated**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Jeon Jungkook Kim Taehyung**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt ah entahlah**

.

.

.

Hening. Taehyung benci itu.

Sekali lagi, Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengisikan paru-parunya dengan oksigen dingin di sekitar sungai Han. Jungkook membungkam sedari tadi. Oke, Taehyung menyerah. Ia tak ingin berbisu ria seperti ini.

"Anginnya mulai dingin. Lebih baik kau pulang, Kook."

" _Bodoh! Kenapa itu yang keluar dari mulutku!"_ Taehyung merutuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat bukan topik yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan serius, tapi malah dirinya terkesan peduli pada Jungkook.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." Jawab Jungkook sambil membuka album foto yang dibawanya. Sedangkan jawaban Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin sedih, karena dirinya merasa ini adalah detik akhir dari kisah cinta sepihaknya. Taehyung bungkam.

Jungkook menatap langit jingga di atasnya. Ia menutup mata sejenak sambil menghirup udara segar yang terkesan dingin. Kemudian, mata lentiknya membuka lagi dan menerawang jauh di depannya, lalu membuka mulut,

"Kau terlalu naif, Tae. Kenapa kau masih percaya padaku yang jelas-jelas mencampakkanmu? Kau seharusnya meninggalkanku detik itu juga."

Taehyung kemudian menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba tetap tenang sambil menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Jungkook.

"Dan kenapa kau tetap menghubungiku meskipun kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun membalas pesan darimu?" Jungkook masih tetap menatap objek di depannya tanpa sekali pun mengajak kontak mata dengan Taehyung.

"Kumohon, mulai hari ini, kau tidak perlu menghubungiku lagi dan mengharapkan apapun dariku karena kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah membalas semua itu untukmu, Tae." Nada penekanan Jungkook yang sangat kuat, membuat Taehyung terhenyak dan tanpa sadar membuatnya menatap wajah direktur muda– yang dingin bak es kutub– itu dengan tatapan nanar. Mengetahui hal itu, Jungkook menatap lekat – lekat kedua bola mata sipit Taehyung, berusaha meyakinkannya.

" _Please_ , tidak perlu seperti itu lagi, _okay_? _Gomawo,_ kau sudah mengorbankan waktu dan perasaanmu untukku. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas semuanya terlebih perasaanmu padaku. _Mianhae,_ aku tidak bisa." Tatapan serius Jungkook membuat Taehyung tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Alasannya?"

Empat kata satu kalimat yang membuat SKAK MAT bagi Jungkook, buatnya bungkam tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada pemuda itu. Apa alasannya selama ini menolak kehadiran Taehyung? Apa dirinya harus jujur tentang orang lain yang ada di hatinya tiga bulan terakhir ini?

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu." Taehyung merasakan dadanya mendadak sesak.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya." Kini tatapan Taehyung beralih pada mata indah Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau bersedia membalas pesan-pesanku sebelumnya?"

"Karena aku tahu kau orang yang baik." Mata Taehyung sayu, juga tersenyum kecut. ' _Klise'_ pikirnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya." Taehyung terkekeh pilu.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa yang kau harapkan, Kook. Tapi, aku tidak bisa dengan mudahnya berhenti mencintaimu…"

' _ **Karena melupakanmu tidak semudah seperti aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kookie…'**_

 _Well_ , Taehyung sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisnya lagi. Air matanya mengalir satu persatu. Dadanya terasa sesak, jantungnya sakit seperti ada luka yang tertorehkan di sana. Meskipun begitu, meskipun Taehyung tahu bahwa semua luka ini memang Jungkooklah dalangnya, Ia tak ingin menyalahkannya karena Ia sungguh-sungguh menyayangi pemuda tampan itu.

"Berusahalah. Lupakan aku secepatnya, dan temukan kekasih lain yang lebih baik dariku." Perintah singkat Jungkook buat Taehyung membelalakkan mata. Bisa-bisanya namja itu berkata demikian. Taehyung _speechless._ Taehyung sejenak menatap wajah Jungkook kembali. Jungkook pun menoleh lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Jungkook terkekeh geli menyaksikan reaksi Taehyung yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Aku sudah dengan orang lain, Tae."

Taehyung yang awalnya ingin memberontak, mengurungkan niatnya. Tatapannya kembali nanar.

"A-alasanmu selama tiga bulan ini tidak membalas pesanku, karena-"

"Park Jimin."

Taehyung membatu. Mungkinkah kecurigaannya pada Park Jimin selama ini terbukti? Oh, ayolah. Taehyung tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Jungkook tentang Park Jimin. Sangat mengenalnya dengan baik malah. Otak cerdik Taehyung memutar kembali wajah Park Jimin dengan otomatis.

' _ **Dia-… tidak mungkin, kan?**_ **'**

Park Jimin adalah rekan kerjanya di ruang yang sama di bawah naungan perusahaan sang direktur muda. Taehyung tau betapa baik seorang Jimin. Tentunya, pemuda yang diketahui sebagai anak pejabat itu menang atas segalanya. Entah harta, kecantikan, bahkan _attitude_. Taehyung tersenyum miris, sadar bahwa perbandingan dirinya dengan Jimin bagaikan langit dan bumi. Terlebih lagi, yang membuat Taehyung bagai dihantam badai adalah-

"Sahabatmu. Park Jimin." Lanjut Jungkook sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata bening agak sembap milik Taehyung.

Taehyung berpikir lagi, menyusun mozaik-mozaik yang tercecer itu lagi. Hingga ia sadar bahwa dirinya amatlah tidak pantas disandingkan dengan anak dari seorang _founder_ perusahaan arsitek sekelas Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Lagi

Terulang lagi

' _ **Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, huh?'**_ Taehyung terkekeh geli menertawakan takdirnya yang begitu kejam baginya. Dirinya hanya bisa menahan tawa. Ah, mungkin dirinya sudah gila sekarang.

.

.

.

Taehyung langsung berbalik. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Ditahannya mati-matian air mata itu agar tidak terjatuh. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dirinya berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Dengan posisi yang sama, Taehyung berkata,

"Selamat Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_." Taehyung berhenti sejenak. Memejamkan matanya. Memantapkan hatinya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang membawa salju sedikit membelokkan arah jatuhnya ke bumi. Hari semakin gelap, begitu pula hati seorang pemuda manis yang tak kalah gelapnya.

Dia Kim Taehyung.

Ya, Taehyung. Kim Taehyung yang mendapat cinta sepihak itu kini nampak menyeret langkahnya menyusuri jalanan di sekitar sungai _Han_.

Namja manis itu membawa telapak tangannya ke dada.

 _ **Sakit**_.

Terasa sakit. Teramat sakit.

Langkahnya terhenti. Bibir tipisnya yang menggigil terkatup rapat dengan wajah menunduk dan mata terpejam erat. Sesekali bibir itu bergetar. Selanjutnya jatuh berlutut bagai kehilangan energinya. Kehilangan semangat hidup lebih tepatnya.

Sekali lagi, Taehyung mendengus geli dan disusul dengan isakan kecil. Selanjutnya, hanyalah nafas tidak teratur diselingi derai air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti entah sampai kapan.

Kim Taehyung akhirnya sadar bahwa dirinya terlahir untuk sendiri. Hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ada orang lain dalam hidupnya. Tanpa ada cinta dan kasih sayang dalam kesehariannya. Kim Taehyung yang tidak pantas dicintai, tidak pantas menerima cinta dari seorang yang disayanginya. Dia hanyalah seorang pengagum ulung, tanpa harus bahkan tidak diijinkan untuk merasakan apa artinya cinta.

Kim Taehyung terdiam. Menatap langit jingga yang terpantul di air beriak sungai Han.

Dirinya menyerah.

Kim Taehyung berjanji, dirinya tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi-

-seumur hidupnya.

 **FIN**

Ini fic pertama, mungkin banyak salahnya. Review, please~


End file.
